Chat
by Lovara
Summary: Hanya sepenggal moment saat Kris dan Tao mengobrol lewat Chat. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka tidak menghalangi kedua nya untuk saling berhubungan. KrisTao Fanfic. Yaoi. Exo Member. BL. No Crack Pair


**CHAT**

**Author: Lovara**

**Pairing: Kristao**

**Cast: Exo member**

**Rate: SU (Semua Umur)**

**Summary: Hanya sepenggal moment saat Kris dan Tao mengobrol lewat Chat. Jarak yang memisahkan mereka tidak menghalangi kedua nya untuk saling berhubungan.**

**...**

**INI KONTEN YAOI ALIAS BL ALIAS BOY X BOY**

**.**

**GAK SUKA YAOI JANGAN BACA**

**.**

**GAK SUKA PAIRNYA SILAHKAN KELUAR**

**.**

**TIDAK MENERIMA BERBAGAI KRITIKAN TAJAM YANG MENJATUHKAN MOOD ATAU BAHKAN MENJELEK-JELEKKAN PARA CAST**

**.**

**SANGAT MENERIMA KRITIKAN DAN SARAN DENGAN BAHASA YANG SOPAN DAN EYD YANG DISEMPURNAKAN **

**.**

"**TYPO MERUPAKAN SEBAGIAN DARI IMAN"**

**...**

Tao membuka pintu apartement nya dengan lemas. Seharian berkutat dengan kuliah sungguh membuatnya merasa sangat lelah. Segera setelah sampai, ia ingin sekali berendam air hangat lalu kemudian pergi tidur. Ia meletakkan tas hitam slempang nya sembarangan.

_Ding_

Ponselnya berbunyi, tanda ada pesan yang masuk. Tao mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengambil segelas air dingin di kulkasnya. Ia lalu membuka ponselnya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang mengirimkan pesan padanya. Tao membuka sebuah aplikasi Chat Messenger yang beberapa bulan ini ia gunakan dan membuatnya bertemu dengan seseorang yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

**KrisWuFan Is Online.**

**KrisWuFan: Sayang *kiss* Aku merindukan mu *hug***

Tao membalas pesan itu dengan cepat.

**TaoZiPanda: O_O Jangan menggombal Ge~ **

**KrisWuFan: Aku tidak menggombal baby~ Bagaimana kuliah mu hari ini?**

**TaoZiPanda: Aku merindukan mu juga Ge ^^~ Sangat melelahkan *sad* **

**KrisWuFan: Apa kau baru pulang kuliah? Kau sudah makan malam?**

**TaoZiPanda: Nde~ aku baru saja pulang kuliah, mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan makan malam. Gege sendiri bagaimana? Apa hari ini kau sibuk? Jangan lupa makan malam Ge *kiss***

**KrisWuFan: Apa aku mengganggu mu? Setelah makan malam kau harus segera tidur, Gege tidak mau mendengar mu sakit. Hari ini Gege tidak terlalu sibuk sayang~. Gege baru saja selesai makan malam, seandainya kau disini mungkin kita bisa makan malam bersama *kiss* *hug***

**TaoZiPanda: Tidak Ge~. Kalau begitu datanglah ke Korea, nanti akan ku buatkan makan malam *smile* Bagaimana cuaca di Canada, Ge?**

**KrisWuFan: Gege pegang ucapan mu Baby~ Jika nanti Gege datang ke Korea kau harus benar-benar membuat kan Gege makan malam yang enak. Sangat panas, rasanya Gege ingin ke kantor menggunakan kaos dan celana pendek saja.**

Tao tersenyum membaca balasan dari Kris. Jarak yang sangat jauh membuat mereka berdua tidak bisa bersama layaknya kekasih pada umum nya. Dan sebenarnya mereka berdua juga belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Mereka hanya bertukar foto dan terkadang saling berhubungan menggunakan video chat.

**...**

"Tao...!"

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil berteriak di lorong kampus dengan sangat nyaring.

"Baek, kau membuat penghuni kampus terganggu dengan suara cempreng mu" sahut Tao yang terlihat sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Namja itu hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Tao.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan nya?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Tao sibuk mengetik pesan.

"Maksud mu Kris Ge?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Tentu saja, memang nya kau berhubungan dengan berapa orang?"

Tao menonyor kening Baekhyun sebelum menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku masih berhubungan dengan Kris Ge, memangnya kenapa?" Tao balik bertanya.

"Apa kau tidak takut? Kalian berkenalan lewat Chat dan belum pernah bertemu satu sama lain. Bagaimana kalau ternyata Kris itu ahjushi mesum bertubuh gendut dan botak?"

"Jangan mengada-ada Baek~ Kami sudah bertukar foto dan pernah menggunakan video chat, dan wajahnya tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan" bela Tao.

"Ta-tapi bagaimana kalau ia ternyata seorang suami dengan 2 anak? Mengingat umurnya sudah cukup untuk memiliki istri?"

Kali ini Tao terdiam. Ucapan Baekhyun sepertinya ada benarnya juga. Kris berusia 25 tahun, usia yang cukup untuk memiliki seorang istri. Bagaimana jika ternyata Tao hanya selingkuhan?

"...ao? Tao?"

Guncangan yang Baekhyun lakukan pada bahunya membuyarkan lamunan Tao.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun khawatir.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak ada kelas hari ini? Bukankah kau mengambil mata kuliah Chanyeol saem?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun terbuka lebar setelah mendengar perkataan Tao.

"Sial... Bagaimana aku bisa lupa jadwal kuliah dosen tampan itu" rutuk Baekhyun.

"Setelah selesai aku akan mentraktir mu Ramyun, Tao" teriak Baekhyun yang sekali lagi membuat sebagian penghuni lorong kampus terganggu.

Tao menatap Baekhyun yang berlari kencang. Tak jarang ia menabrak mahasiswa lain yang ada di lorong.

"Bagaimana jika benar aku hanya selingkuhan Kris Ge?" pikir Tao.

**...**

"Zi..."

Tao mengarahkan pandangannya pada namja yang melambaikan tangan heboh padanya. Tao tadinya berniat ke perpustakaan akhirnya menghampiri namja yang dengan santainya duduk dibawah pohon dekat taman kampus.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan memanggil ku Zi, Hyung"

Tao berkacak pinggang sambil menatap tajam namja itu. Bukannya takut, namja itu justru tersenyum melihat ekspresi wajah Tao yang menurutnya sangat menggemaskan.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan, Hyung?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan jika menggembungkan pipi mu seperti itu"

Tao menatap datar namja didepannya ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini Hyung?"

"Sedang mencari inspirasi untuk tugas lukisan ku. Apa kau mau jadi model lukisan ku?"

"Model? Kurasa sebaiknya kau menggunakan model yeoja Hyung, untuk lukisan mu" saran Tao.

"Dan berakhir mereka akan bersikap genit terhadap ku? Tidak terima kasih"

Tao tertawa mendengarnya.

"Changmin Hyung, kau itu tampan kenapa tidak berpacaran dengan salah satu dari mereka?"

"Aku tidak suka dengan yeoja genit dengan bedak tebal diwajah mereka, Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang jadi kekasih ku?" sahut Changmin.

Baekhyun pernah mengatakan kalau Changmin, senior Tao ini menyukai Tao. namun karena Tao sudah terlanjur dekat dengan Changmin sebagai teman, Tao tidak menghiraukan perkataan Baekhyun. Dan baru kali ini Tao mendengar sendiri dari mulut Changmin kalau ia menyukai Tao.

"Aku serius Tao~" ucap Changmin dengan wajah serius.

"Ma-maafkan aku Hyung. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan mu" Tao membungkukkan badannya.

Changmin seolah sudah mengetahui kalau ia akan ditolak Tao pun, hanya tersenyum. Namja tinggi itu bangkit lalu mengusap kepala Tao lembut.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Dan ku harap setelah ini kita masih bisa berteman seperti biasa"

**...**

"Jinjja...? Changmin Hyung mengatakannya?" seru Baekhyun dikedai Ramyun.

Sesuai janjinya tadi, ia akan mentraktir Tao makan dikedai Ramyun.

"Bisakah kau tidak berteriak heboh seperti itu, Baek?"

Tao merasa risih karena sebagian pengunjung kini memperhatikan mereka.

"Hehe... Aku minta maaf Tao~ Lalu apa kau menerima nya?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kalau aku menerima Changmin Hyung, bagaimana dengan Kris Ge?"

"Ini serius Tao, bagaimana jika Kris benar-benar sudah mempunyai keluarga? Kau tahu kan usia nya dan pekerjaannya dikantor" bisik Baekhyun.

Tao diam sejenak.

"Entahlah Baek. Aku juga tidak tahu seandainya apa yang kau katakan itu benar"

Tao terlihat lesu sekarang. Perkataan Baekhyun kembali membuatnya berpikir kalau ia hanya selingan bagi Kris.

"Jangan sedih begitu Tao~ kalau memang benar Kris hanya mempermainkan mu, kau hanya perlu mengakhiri hubungan mu dengannya. Dan sepertinya Siwon Hyung dan Eden Hyung menyukai mu"

"Berhentilah berkata seolah semua orang menyukai ku, Baek~ itu terdengar mengerikan" sahut Tao takut jika ucapan Baekhyun ternyata benar, seperti Changmin misalnya.

"Kau memang tidak peka Panda~ Apa kau tidak pernah melihat Siwon Hyung selalu memperhatikan mu saat mata kuliah sastra? Dan saat Eden Hyung yang selalu menyapa mu?" jelas Baekhyun.

**...**

Sesampainya diapartement Tao kembali mengecek ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan Chat dari Kris. Tadi siang Kris mengatakan ada rapat dikantornya sehingga ia tidak bisa Online.

**TaoZiPanda Is Online**

**TaoZiPanda new status Aku tidak mengetahui semua tentang mu. Tapi kuharap kau tidak membohongi ku**

_Ding..._

Tak berselang lama setelah Tao memasang status pada Chatnya. Kris mengirimkan Chat pada nya.

**KrisWuFan: Baby? Apa kau ada masalah?**

Tao bisa melihat kalau Kris sangat khawatir dengannya.

**TaoZiPanda: Tidak ada Ge. Gege sedang apa?**

**KrisWuFan: Benarkah? Lalu status mu? Gege baru saja selesai rapat. Kau sudah pulang kuliah? Bagaimana kuliah mu?**

**TaoZiPanda: Tidak apa-apa Ge~ Hanya bosan saja karena Baekhyun pergi kencan dengan dosen baru itu. Aku baru saja sampai diapartement. Hari ini aku tidak ada kuliah, hanya mengumpulkan tugas Jung saem tadi.**

**KrisWuFan: Baby~ Jika ada yang kau tanyakan tentang ku, kau bisa tanyakan langsung pada ku sayang. Kita memang tidak seperti kekasih pada umum nya, yang bisa pergi kencan berdua sambil bergandengan tangan. Tapi Gege serius menjalin hubungan dengan mu Tao.**

Tao tersentuh dengan isi pesan Kris. Sepertinya bodoh karena sempat meragukan Kris. Ia dan Kris sudah menjalin hubungan selama 3 bulan, dan selama itu pula Kris tidak pernah mengecewakannya.

**TaoZiPanda: Maafkan aku Ge~ Aku sempat berpikir kalau kau hanya menjadikan ku sebagai selingan saja. **

**KrisWuFan: Selingan? Maksud mu selingkuhan?**

**TaoZiPanda: Maaf Ge, aku tidak bermaksud meragukan mu.**

Kini Tao merasa tidak enak pada Kris. Ia sudah siap jika nantinya Kris memilih untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

**KrisWuFan: Sayang~ Jangan berpikiran aku menjadikan mu selingkuhan. **

**TaoZiPanda: Maaf~ *sad***

**KrisWuFan: *kiss* *hug* Selama nya hanya kau, Sayang~. Bagaimana kalau kita menikah saja? Agar kau tidak berpikiran seperti ini lagi? Apa Gege perlu ke China sekarang untuk menemui orang tua mu?**

Tao terkejut membaca Chat dari Kris. Ia tidak menyangka Kris akan mengatakan itu.

**TaoZiPanda: O_O Menikah?**

**KrisWuFan: Iya menikah? Apa kau tidak mau menikah dengan Gege? *sad***

**TaoZiPanda: Bukan seperti itu *hug* hanya saja ini terlalu cepat. Aku bahkan belum menyelesaikan studi ku *pout***

**KrisWuFan: *kiss* Tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan berpikiran kalau Gege hanya main-main saja dengan mu. **

**TaoZiPanda: *smile* Aku janji tidak akan berpikiran seperti itu lagi.**

**KrisWuFan: Love You Baby Panda~ *kiss* *hug***

**TaoZiPanda: Love You Too Gege~ *hug***

**KrisWuFan: Kau tidak mencium Gege? *tear***

**TaoZiPanda: *kiss* *kiss* *kiss***

**KrisWuFan: *shy***

**TaoZiPanda: Emot mu terlihat menggelikan Ge~ *laugh***

**KrisWuFan: *laugh* *kiss***

**TaoZiPanda: Gege senang sekali menggunakan emot (*kiss*) O.o**

**KrisWuFan: Karena Gege tidak bisa mencium mu dalam dunia nyata, sayang~ *cry***

**TaoZiPanda: *confused* Kalau Gege bertemu dengan ku apa yang akan Gege lakukan?**

**KrisWuFan: Bertemu dengan mu? Mengajak mu menikah? Lalu kita tinggal berdua dirumah Gege dan mempunyai anak?**

**TaoZiPanda: *facepalm* Kau pervert sekali Ge~**

**KrisWuFan: Gege serius sayang~ *kiss***

**TaoZiPanda: Apa yang sedang Gege lakukan sekarang?**

Tao berniat mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum wajahnya merona karena Kris terus saja membahas pernikahan.

**KrisWuFan: Sedang memikirkan kekasih ku yang ada diKorea saat ini *smile* **

**TaoZiPanda: Bagaimana kalau kekasih mu itu tidak memikirkan mu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan Ge?**

**KrisWuFan: Dia tidak memikirkan ku? Aku akan segera melamarnya sekarang juga.**

**TaoZiPanda: *pokerface***

**KrisWuFan: *kiss* Sudah malam sayang~ Kau harus tidur.**

**TaoZiPanda: Nde~ Gege juga istirahat *kiss***

Jam memang menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Tao tidak menyangka ia akan menghabiskan waktu berjam-berjam bersama Kris meskipun hanya di Chat.

"Ku harap kita bisa segera bertemu, Ge~"

**...**

"Kau terlihat segar hari ini, Tao" ujar Baekhyun saat berpapasan dengan Tao diloker.

"Aku sudah menanyakannya pada Kris Ge semalam" jawab Tao.

"Menanyakan apa?"

"Semua dugaan mu tentang Kris Ge itu salah, Baek. Tidak ada satupun yang benar"

"Benarkah? Darimana kau yakin kalau Kris itu serius pada mu?"

"Insting seorang kekasih..." sahut Tao sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Mengejek Baekhyun yang sampai saat ini masih mengejar dosen muda dikampus mereka.

"Yah...! kau mengejek ku karena tidak mempunyai kekasih Huh?!" amuk Baekhyun.

Tao berlari menghindari amukan Baekhyun. Meskipun Baekhyun bertubuh mungil, tapi jangan remehkan kekuatan dari seorang ahli hapkido. Saat semester awal, Baekhyun pernah membanting senior yang bertubuh lebih besar darinya karena sengaja memegang bokongnya.

Tao duduk sambil mendengarkan dosen menjelaskan materi yang mereka pelajari hari ini. Disebelahnya ada Baekhyun yang sepertinya lebih sibuk memperhatikan Chanyeol saem. Dengan hati-hati Tao membuka ponselnya.

**TaoZiPanda Is Online**

**TaoZiPanda: Aku merindukan mu Ge~ *kiss* **

Ia lalu memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam tas. 5 menit berlalu belum ada tanda-tanda Kris membalas Chatnya.

**TaoZiPanda: Apa kau sedang sibuk Ge? Jangan lupa makan siang *kiss***

Total sudah setengah jam Kris tidak membalas Chatnya. Sesibuk apa pun Kris, ia pasti menyempatkan untuk membalas Chat dari Tao. Tao mulai cemas. Kuliah Chanyeol saem sudah selesai. Ia kembali mengecek ponselnya dan masih belum ada balasan dari Kris. Tao ingin sekali menghubungi Kris, tapi selama ini mereka tidak pernah bertukar nomor ponsel dan Tao sendiri yang mengusulkannya waktu itu. Ia hanya tidak ingin nomor ponselnya diketahui orang asing saat itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun melihat Tao gelisah.

"Kris Ge tidak membalas Chat dari ku" jawab Tao cemas.

"Mungkin dia sedang sibuk?" Baekhyun coba menenangkan Tao.

"Tidak biasa nya Kris Ge sibuk sampai mengabaikan Chat dari ku. Biasanya ia akan menyempatkan diri membalas chat ku"

Dari halaman depan kampus terdengar suara ribut-ribut bahkan sampai ke kelas Tao yang berada dilantai 2. Baekhyun membuka jendela kelasnya dan melihat banyak yeoja sedang mengerumuni sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

"Ramai sekali dibawah, ayo kita lihat Tao"

Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Tao.

"Kyaa~ tampan sekali"

"Aku baru melihatnya, apa dia dosen baru?"

"Oppa~ kau mencari siapa?"

"Oppa beritahu aku nomor ponsel mu"

"Oppa~ aku mau jadi kekasih mu"

Dan berbagai macam teriakan lainnya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun pada namja yang berdiri disebelahnya.

"Entah lah, tapi sepertinya ada namja tampan berambut pirang yang datang lalu mereka jadi heboh seperti itu" jawab namja itu.

"Ma-maaf tapi aku sedang mencari kekasih ku"

Tao merasa pernah mendengar suara itu.

"Oppa dengan ku saja~"

"Ani, dengan ku saja oppa~"

Dengan berani Tao menyeruak di antara kerumunan yeoja yang mulai menggila itu.

"Kris Ge?" seru Tao kaget melihat Kris ada didepannya sekarang.

"Tao? Baby~ akhirnya aku menemukan mu"

Kris langsung memeluk Tao saat itu juga. Para yeoja disana membelalakan mata mereka.

"Ba-bagaimana Gege bisa disini?" tanya Tao masih tidak percaya Kris ada disini sedang memeluknya.

"Kejutan~ Mulai sekarang Gege akan di Korea"

Dengan enteng Kris mengecup pipi Tao.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahu ku kalau Gege akan kemari?" Tao mempoutkan bibirnya kesal karena yeoja-yeoja itu masih mengerubuti Kris.

"Maaf kan Gege sayang, ponsel Gege mati. Untung saja Gege masih ingat dengan kampus mu" jelas Kris mengeratkan pelukannya pada Tao.

"Kau membuat ku khawatir Ge, karena tidak membalas pesan ku"

Chu~

Kali ini Kris dengan berani mencium bibir Tao.

"Maaf sudah membuat mu khawatir~" ujar Kris sambil tersenyum.

"Emh... Bisakah kita pergi dari sini Ge? Mereka terlihat mengerikan" ucap Tao sambil melirik kerumunan yeoja yang tengah menatapnya tajam.

"Baiklah kita pergi. Dan selamat tinggal~ aku sudah menemukan kekasih ku"

Kris melambaikan tangannya pada kerumunan yeoja itu.

End-

Kris: Tumben gue gak nista disini -_-

Me: *Impala eyes* Yang situ full nista udah disiapin kok ^^ jadi tenang aja ^^

Kris: *sembur author*

Me: Jangan main sembur-sembur Mas~ *pukul manja*

Kris: *Muntah pelangi*

/Teriak frustasi/ FF apa ini? Pas buka lepi tiba-tiba aja jarinya ngetik sendiri terus FF ini langsung jadi dalam waktu 3 jam.

Sebenernya emot chat nya pengennya gak ditulis gitu, tapi takut kalo pas dipost emotnya pada ilang TT_TT jadi yah terpaksa ditulis manual gitu O_O

Maaf kalau FF ini masih jauh dari kata sempurna ^^

Maaf juga member laen gak muncul O_O

Bersedia meninggalkan jejak? Terima kasih sebelumnya.

Kalau udah baca tapi ternyata gak suka, boleh kok gak usah review ^^


End file.
